You'll Never Leave Harlan Alive
by ilovetvalot
Summary: There were only two good reasons to return to Harlan County. Weddings and funerals. At least, that's what she'd thought. But, when JJ's sister vanishes, she forced to return to her old home and confront a new danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Several fun things are still ongoing on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum and Facebook. This is the LAST day left to sign up for "The Original Character Challenge" on the forum and there are several open discussion threads to comment on, including a Q&A with our author of the week, Nix 1978. Hope to see you all there.**

**As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. It's a pleasure to write for each of you and we adore hearing from everyone. Feel free to friend us at Facebook at "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and "Tonnie Fanfiction". It's always a fun time. Thanks again!**

* * *

**You'll Never Leave Harlan Alive**

**Chapter One**

There were only two good reasons a person that managed to escape Harlan County, Kentucky, ever returned.

Weddings and funerals.

Up until forty-five seconds ago, she would have attested to that fact with her last dying breath.

But one breath is apparently all it takes for the world as you know it to change. A heartbeat…a millisecond…and everything a body would have sworn it knew could be irrevocably altered.

There was one reason that she'd never considered before now that could send her running back to Harlan.

And that very reason had a name.

_Callie_.

Swallowing hard as a surge of panic threatened to envelope her, she fought for control. There had to be a logical explanation, didn't there? Licking her dry lips as she attempted to rein in the galloping thoughts threatening to overtake her mind, she couldn't think what it might have been, however.

Closing her eyes, she silently cursed herself. She should have dragged Callie out of that damned holler a year ago when Callie had graduated high school…should have insisted the now-eighteen year old come and stay with her in DC.

But at the tender age eighteen, Cal had been of the age of legal consent and she'd had no legitimate right to uproot the younger girl from the only home she'd ever known. Callie was obstinate, to say the least…so certain she had all the answers to life's important questions, the bravado that only an eighteen year old can possess. And while kids tended to grow up fast in Harlan, the girl she remembered had maintained a certain innocence that had made her the envy of many of the small town boys.

"_I'll have the pick of the litter, JJ," she could remember her sister saying with confidence after the graduation party. "I'll be married before summer's up."_

And while marriage hadn't been JJ's idea of the perfect ideal, she had respected that it was her half sister's. Callie had been born and bred in Harlan, Kentucky, raised in the shadows of the mountains that had cast an almost unbreakable spell over one and all. It was all she knew. And down there, the world went at a different pace. Unlike JJ, Callie hadn't wanted to escape. She'd wanted to stay, and JJ had allowed it.

For her part, though, JJ hadn't been able to leave fast enough. After her father had died in Pennsylvania, she'd been sent to live with her mother at the ripe age of thirteen. After Pennsylvania, Harlan had seemed almost like a foreign country…different culture, different language, different people. And it had never become home in spite of her mother's best efforts.

JJ'd kept to herself that first summer. Eight years Callie's senior, she'd filled her time with babysitting the young five year old girl while her mother had worked as a hairdresser during the week and worked a part-time job at the local Save-a-Lot as a cashier on weekends. Her stepfather had done hard labor in the Eastern Kentucky coal mines, earning a meager living for a family of four. To Cole Matthews' credit, he'd been a good man, offering JJ as much encouragement as he had his own daughter until he'd died in a mining blast when JJ turned sixteen.

From then on, things became almost unbearable for JJ's mom. Depression and drink turned the already tired woman into a shadow of her former self. Never a happy woman, Anne Jareau Matthews faded quickly. It wasn't a surprise to much of anybody when she drank herself to death a couple of years later.

And then, JJ had been eighteen and free to get the hell out of Appalachia. After Cole's brother offered to take in Callie, she hadn't wasted any time making tracks. Ironically, Callie had been the same age as JJ when she'd moved to Harlan when Dev and Sarah Matthews had taken them into her home.

Evidently, thirteen wasn't a lucky number for either of them.

Until the day Callie had turned eighteen, JJ had religiously called Callie once a week, often sending money and care packages when she could. By all accounts, Dev and Sara had been good caretakers. Callie had voiced little complaint about them over the years, so it had surprised JJ when on Callie's eighteenth birthdays, she'd immediately moved out of the small four bedroom house on the outskirts of town.

But move, she had, renting a small apartment over one of the local bars in town. She'd never given JJ a good reason for the transition, instead, simply stating that she was a grown woman and wanted to be independent. She'd gotten a job as a waitress at one of the local restaurants and was paying her own bills. She'd assured JJ there was nothing to worry about.

Except, apparently, there was.

Otherwise, Callie Matthews wouldn't be missing.

Since Callie'd moved out of Dev Matthews home, JJ's conversations with her half sister had been hit and miss at best. Between the BAU's caseload and Callie's erratic hours, it had been well over a month since they'd spoken.

Blinking back tears, JJ kicked herself for not having tried harder. How many times had she heard her stepfather tell them that family _always_ took care of family? Somewhere along the way, she'd seriously fallen down on that job.

Sara Matthews' worried voice still echoed in her ears. It had been a week since anybody at all had heard from Callie. According to Sara, in the last few months, the younger woman had drifted further and further away from them. And JJ knew without being told that Aunt Sara was more than a little concerned that Callie had gotten mixed up in the drug business currently blanketing Harlan like a plague. People from that neck of the woods had very little left in the way of hope and often lost themselves in the temporary bliss a high could afford them.

She needed to go back to Harlan. There wasn't any choice. Callie was all she had left in the way of blood relatives. She owed it to her mother to make sure the girl was safe. More importantly, she owed it to Callie.

The question was where to start looking when she arrived. She'd always been considered a bit of an outsider to the residents of the area. Harlan had been her mother's home…not hers.

But she wasn't without a few friends.

She only hoped that they'd be willing to help her now.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Oh, so many exciting tidbits to share with all of you today! First, who doesn't like a chance to win free stuff? I know I do! And that's what Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum's new "Pay It Forward Review Incentive Program" is ALL about! Reviewers get the chance to win an Amazon Gift Card for themselves AND an author for a story that they review! Cool, huh? Details can be found at the forum thread! Please, check it out! April will have TWO drawings…that's a total of four giftcards up for grabs, folks! This month the thread is focusing on ANY story in which HOTCH is a primary character! It's DEFINITELY worth a look.**_

_**We also have several new threads designed to help readers and authors, alike. Check out the "Morsels for the Muse" thread for some creative inspiration AND our thread called "Facebook Happenings!" to find out what current fun activities are ongoing in that arena! ALSO, we have a wonderful spotlight on Author of the Week, ficdirectory. Pop by and ask a question. She's super excited to hear from you!**_

_**As always, we appreciate everyone that continues to read, review and favorite our stories. It's a pleasure to write for you. Thanks for being so awesome to us!**_

* * *

**Yo****u'll Never Leave Harlan Alive**

**Chapter Two**

Sitting across the desk, David Rossi stared at the woman he'd been sleeping with for the past year. "You want to what?" he asked, carefully keeping his voice under control as he struggled to comprehend the words she had just dropped with the precision of a wartime bombshell.

"I don't _want_ to do it, I _have_ to do it, Dave," JJ declared evenly, meeting his eyes with the same intensity she normally reserved for dealing with recalcitrant suspects. "I'm going back to Harlan. I've told you the situation. I'm not asking you for permission. I'm simply telling you what I'm going to do. I've already cleared my time off through Hotch," she added as she shrugged stiffly. "Courtesy dictates that I should keep you informed of my decisions."

Slowly scratching his chin as he contemplated his response, Dave reminded himself that this woman wouldn't respond to arbitrary orders and commands, but she would listen to logic. Jennifer Jareau prided herself on determining the soundness of a reasonable argument, and he was counting on that trait right now. He just had to figure out how to approach it. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his desk as he stared at her drawn face. Obviously worried, she was holding herself together by sheer force of will and he knew it.

"Let me get this straight, JJ. You've decided to go back to a place where you never felt welcome in and search for your sister among people that have a distrust of outsiders, especially those that carry a badge. Am I understanding this right so far?"

Hearing the words spoken in his reasonable tone seemed almost comical in the light of everything else she was thinking. Nodding jerkily, JJ inhaled deeply. "I'm aware that you think it's crazy."

"I didn't say that," he said softly, shaking his head as he let out a sigh. Hell, until today, he hadn't even known JJ had a sister. She'd been incredibly private about her family, often ignoring his questions about them altogether. And on the rare occasion when she had answered, she'd been evasive and vague. He'd always gotten the feeling her childhood hadn't been particularly happy and the knowledge that she was from the economically depressed area of Kentucky only reinforced his suspicion. The few facts he'd gleaned from her backed up his supposition. "I understand family loyalty, babe."

"It's more than that," JJ muttered, dropping her gaze to stare down at her clasped hands, her nails white where they dug into the skin. Forcing herself to relax her grip, she shook her head. "I should have gotten her out of there."

"She was eighteen, JJ. Unless you'd had her declared mentally incompetent, your options were limited," Dave replied evenly, arching one brow as he watched her face seem to tighten even more, if that was possible. "Tell me again, when was the last time she was seen?"

"Last week," JJ whispered, drawing a deep breath that hurt her already tight chest. "The last place anyone saw her was leaving her shift at the diner in town. Aunt Sara checked her apartment but, there wasn't any sign of her. It's like she's vanished into thin air which is actually not as hard as you'd think in Harlan," JJ said unhappily, dropping her eyes for a moment as she fought against long-buried memories. "Aunt Sara is afraid there's drugs involved. According to another waitress at the restaurant, Callie's behavior in the last few months has been…erratic."

"Erratic, how?" Dave questioned, his eyebrows drawing together as he listened to JJ, hoping that in those words she was carefully measuring would be a clue that could help them break through what seemed to be an impenetrable fortress.

"Mood swings…spurts of temper. The woman Aunt Sara spoke to said Callie had lost weight, too, and had that shadowed look under her eyes. Given the fact that my half sister was a formerly healthy, happy young woman the last time I saw her, I can draw the conclusion all on my own." Shrugging, JJ cleared her throat as she forced herself to say objectively, "The professional in me can recognize the signs of drug abuse when they're described to me."

Dave queried, "But it doesn't sound like your sister?"

"Not the girl I knew, but I haven't laid eyes on Callie since her graduation when she flew out here for a week last year."

"I didn't meet her." Dave frowned, trying to recall when he'd gone a full week without seeing JJ.

"You were on your book circuit," JJ admitted softly, her tone wavering slightly as she shrugged, wondering for a moment if would view the hidden visit as a sign of deception. But, she also realized that she honestly didn't' care. Not now.

Now wasn't the time to question why she'd virtually hidden the existence of her family from him. He knew that. She was already stressed, and the last thing he wanted was to make an already volatile situation worse. So instead of asking another question, he murmured, "I see."

Drawing in another breath, JJ lifted her eyes to his. "I have to go, Dave."

"Not alone," he denied immediately, leaning forward as he narrowed his eyes.

"Please do not choose now as the time to use our relationship against me," JJ managed with an edge in her voice. "Don't play that card."

Lifting his chin, Dave shook his head. "I'm not. Even if we weren't sleeping together outside of work, JJ, I wouldn't allow you to go into this situation without backup. And I'm willing to bet that if you'd told Aaron the _entire _story, he wouldn't either." Seeing the guilty flush creeping over her high cheekbones, he knew he'd hit a nerve. "You just told him that you wanted to take some time off, didn't you? You didn't tell him what you wanted it for," he surmised.

"There's no case here, Dave," JJ replied defensively, her shoulders stiffening. "There's simply a personal matter that I need to address. I'm not required to offer him an explanation. I have the time in my personnel bank and I'm choosing to take advantage of it."

"That's a crap answer, and you know it. You're right. Maybe this isn't a BAU case, but there's definitely something going on. JJ, I may not be from the area, but I'd have to be a complete moron not to know that it's dangerous down there. Hell, everybody…even Yankees like myself, know the story of the Hatfield and McCoys."

"I don't want the team involved in this, Dave. At least, not yet," JJ denied.

"Fine," he agreed easily as he reached for a stack of papers on his desk, sliding them easily into the open satchel sitting on the floor. "Then you'll have to settle for me. I'm going with you."

Blinking at his statement, JJ stilled. Then she surprised him. She burst out laughing.

"I'm not sure what you find so humorous," Dave growled when he'd let her giggle for a full minute.

Shaking her head as she wiped her cheeks, JJ smiled faintly. "Dave, you'd stick out like a sore thumb in Harlan. It's not a good idea. I think I just explained how hard it's going to be for _me_ to blend in and I lived in that godforsaken hell on earth."

"Tough," Dave stated flatly, his tone brooking no argument. "It's me, or I blow the whistle on you, JJ."

JJ gaped, her eyes widening as she stared at him in barely concealed horror. "You'd blackmail me?"

Staring into her darkening blue eyes, he nodded. "If that's what I need to do to keep you safe, you bet your ass."

And as JJ sank back against her chair, she realized that David Rossi was going to create more than one kind of problem for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**You'll Never Leave Harlan Alive**

**Chapter Three**

As JJ impatiently paced the length of the airport's terminal, she scanned the flood of faces approaching for David Rossi. She'd insisted they meet here so as not to attract attention…not that anyone from their team would be hanging around the airport, or anywhere else for that matter, waiting to spot them entwined in their clandestine relationship.

The truth was she'd needed the prior night to come to grips with her turbulent emotions and begin to formulate some kind of plan. Sleep had been elusive at best, and her thoughts had been scattered until she had finally managed to focus on the important details. Dealing with a determined Rossi would have only muddied the waters further and she just hadn't been up to the challenge.

Surprisingly, he'd honored her request, calmly agreeing as he told her he'd meet her at the airport without an argument. Maybe he had sensed how close to the edge she was. Or perhaps, he'd just needed the evening to clear his own schedule. Whatever his reasons, she was grateful. At least her hands had finally stopped trembling.

She had a feeling she'd need a steady gun hand where she was headed. She always had before.

Finally spotting his darkly handsome face in the crowd, her eyes narrowed as he approached. "You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled to herself as he drew closer, shaking her head as she fought the urge to scream at the top of her already tired lungs. When he finally stopped in front of her, she was fuming.

"What?" Dave asked, confused. He could see by her stormy gaze that he'd obviously missed the mark in some way. Quickly scanning his most recent memories, he was hard pressed to pinpoint what he could have done now. He hadn't fought her when she'd said she wanted to spend last night alone, even though every instinct in him bristled at the thought. He'd given her the space she wanted, not even calling to check on her when he'd been pacing the floor at three in the morning. He'd been on his best damned boyfriend behavior.

Well, except for the small fact that he was blackmailing her with their relationship in order to ride shotgun on this particular trip. He was fairly certain, however, that there was a clause in the relationship contract covering his ass on that particular decision. After all, he was simply placing her safety as a tantamount priority to everything else. Nobody could blame him for that.

"On what planet, in which universe, do you think a three thousand dollar Armani jacket and shirt is appropriate dress for coal country?" she asked tightly, waving a hand toward the navy blazer that he wore so well. "Seriously, Rossi, people are gonna think you're a mafia don in that get up."

"I'm wearing jeans, babe!" Both eyebrows lifted at her assessment. "You've seen me in this outfit a hundred times, JJ," Dave replied reasonably, lifting his shoulders slightly to emphasize his point.

"Not in Harlan! The idea is to blend! That suit cost more than most folks' cars down there," she groaned, rubbing her temple as the dull throbbing headache she'd been nursing since Aunt Sara's phone call yesterday reared its ugly head again. "The denim'll pass, but you're not getting anywhere near Kentucky in that jacket!"

"What do you want me to do, JJ?" Dave sighed, staring down at her as he hitched his overnight bag over his shoulder. Her tone had grown steadily shriller with each word she had muttered, and he didn't have to be a world-class profiler to recognize that while she may be appearing to be in control, it was obvious that she was indeed hanging on by the proverbial thread. And in those seconds, he was beginning to seriously doubt his earlier decision to not call in their team and take the entire state of Kentucky by force.

Slapping his ticket to Lexington in his hand, she took his arm, dragging him toward one of the shops lining the terminal as she glanced at her watch. "We've still got half an hour. We'll improvise," she ground out, her sneaker-clad feet slapping heavily at the tiled floor as she attempted to control her bounding heartbeat. Of all the men in all the world, she had to fall in love with the Bureau's GQ model du jour.

Ten hectic and curse-filled minutes later, JJ shoved a bag into his hand containing a simple flannel shirt and windbreaker and pushed him toward the bathroom. "Hurry up," she ordered, frowning at him as he took the bag from her with pinched fingers.

Five minutes after that, during which JJ paced heavily in front of the restrooms, he was facing her again. Holding his arms out as he wondered, not for the first time, if he was going to survive this trip, he growled, "Do I pass inspection now?"

Pressing her lips together, she shrugged stiffly. "You'll do. There's not much I can do about the handmade Italian loafers, is there?" she bit out sarcastically before spinning on her own heel and heading toward the plastic chairs facing the airport's window.

Following behind her, Dave took the seat next to her and offered her a sidelong look. "I'm not the enemy," he reminded her quietly as he dropped his bag on the floor and stretched out his legs.

His tone was kind and without censure, but she heard the unspoken meaning. Slightly ashamed of herself, JJ's shoulders slumped. "I know," she whispered heavily, dropping her head for a moment as she clenched her fists in her lap. "I'm sorry. I guess I just know how hard it's going to be going into this to get people to open up and talk to me. I don't think you fully realize how rough it is down there, Dave? These people loathe anything different. Even clothing."

Dropping an arm across the back of her chair, he nodded silently. He couldn't deny that she knew more about the area than he did. In this case, she was the expert and he was the novice, strange as that concept might be. And since he didn't have firsthand knowledge of the helacious situation they apparently seemed to be walking in to, he couldn't tell her not to worry. So instead he asked, "Do you have a plan for us yet?"

"A rough one." JJ grimaced as she leaned into his shoulder, moving her feet as a man walked past, rolling his heavy suitcase behind him.

Waiting until the man passed them, Dave murmured, "You feel like sharing?"

"I still have a few friends left in the area. Or, at least I did have when I left. I haven't talked to anyone other than Callie in years, though," JJ confided, once again regretting the choice she'd made to cut ties with the community she'd left. At the time, however, she couldn't get far enough away fast enough to suit her. Drawing in a deep breath, she tried to re-center herself, to tell herself that she had made the only decision possible to save her own life and sanity at the time. And yet, she kept finding reason after reason to negate that thought….and every single one of those reasons centered on her half-sister.

"None of them happen to wear a badge of some nature, do they?" Dave questioned hopefully, arching one brow as he watched her jaw flex, a sure sign that the woman he loved was holding onto sanity by a string.

"Actually," JJ murmured as she nodded, taking a slow sip of her lukewarm coffee that she had grabbed while he was changing clothes, "one does. Or did. I'm assuming he still does. It might make things a little easier."

"You got a name to go with that description?"

"US Marshall Raylan Givens," JJ replied, jerking her head toward Dave as he choked on his coffee.

"Raylan?" Dave sputtered, wiping his face with a paper napkin, giving up a silent prayer of thanks that the shirt he was wearing wasn't the monogrammed one that he had arrived in. The coffee spray across the front was barely noticeable against the garish plaid pattern.

Surprised, JJ's eyebrows lifted. "You know him?"

"Only by reputation," Dave explained, clearing his throat as he shook his head. "He has a reputation for shooting first and asking questions when it's convenient from what I've heard. Somewhat of a wild card, from the little I've gathered about him over the years, but effective," Dave continued, taxing his mind as he tried to remember everything he'd heard about the young Ranger that had made quite a name for himself.

Smiling faintly, JJ nodded slowly. "That would definitely be Raylan."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Okay, first, thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate your comments._

_Second, we want to offer you a quick rundown of activities and threads that are ongoing at the forum:_

_First, we have opened our next challenge to participants. "The Future Fic Challenge" thread is open on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Rules and explanation of the challenge are there as well. In short, choose one character and get assigned a random secondary character to tell a story set in the year 2022. It looks like a lot of fun._

_We've also introduced a "Help Wanted" thread to the forum for authors that are looking for assistance with various writing complications that come up. Perhaps you want someone to bounce ideas with, or maybe you need a beta….this is the place to post an ad for what you are looking for. We've also reopened the "Chat Chat Among the Authors" thread to discuss spoilers or ask questions. The "Getting to Know YOU…Tell us about yourself" thread is open. Swing by there to introduce yourself whether you are a reader or an author. We'd love to meet you._

_And lastly don't forget our "Pay It forward Review Incentive Program". From now until the end of April, anyone that reviews a Hotch related story is eligible to win an gift card. Details found on thread at forum._

_This week's author of the week is the talented klcm. Please swing by that thread to ask questions about their writing and/or stories. In addition, there are several other threads open for comment. We hope to see each of you there._

* * *

**You'll Never Leave Harlan Alive**

**Chapter Four**

The short flight from DC to Lexington was accomplished with almost no conversation between Dave and JJ. Whether because he knew she needed the trip to get her thoughts together or simply because he knew she wouldn't wish to discuss her personal business on a fairly full flight, she didn't know. He'd sat beside her, supportively holding her hand the entire two and a half hours. For that, she was grateful. She was feeling stronger…and even more determined to find her sister by the time they landed at the airport.

She stared out the small oval window to the side as the plane taxied toward the terminal. This was Kentucky, she thought to herself as glimpses of green flew into her vision. While she often thought that all airports were the same, given the nature of their job, she knew that Lexington would be different.

Different was not good, she told herself sternly. If there was a way to have avoided this trip, she would have done so quicker than God himself could have thrown a bolt of lightning.

Deplaning went smoothly, the airport small and straight forward compared to what they were each accustomed to dealing with on a regular basis, the only benefit of being in Lexington as far as JJ was concerned. They made the short walk to the Enterpise Rent-A-Car booth set up beside the baggage claim area. She didn't argue when Dave slid his credit card across the counter toward the young woman seated on a stool and requested a mid-size sedan. She simply stood quietly at his side, waiting for the transaction to be completed.

When the woman behind the counter asked how long they'd be renting, Dave shot a look at JJ. "JJ?" he murmured, "What do you think?"

Biting her lip uncertainly, she wanted to believe this would be a quick matter of going to Callie's apartment and finding her sister, but she knew, deep in her gut, that nothing was that simple.

"A couple of weeks?" he asked gently, seeing the genuine fear shining in her blue eyes. Squeezing her hand gently as he turned back to the employee, he smiled. "Let's just make it two weeks. We can turn it in sooner if we need to get back home."

"Of course, sir," the young lady smiled pleasantly.

And minutes later they were striding toward the parking garage, keys in hand.

Waiting until they'd climbed inside the grey late model Impala, Dave slipped the key into the ignition and fastened his seatbelt. "So, do you want to grab a hotel room in downtown Lexington first, then travel over to the Marshall Office or just wait until after we see Marshall Givens?"

Perplexed, JJ frowned. "Why would we need a hotel room here? I seriously doubt we find Callie in Lexington, Dave," she said doubtfully.

"Okay," Dave nodded reasonably, "Do you wanna stay with your aunt?"

Visions of the rundown house her sister had lived in clouded her mind and JJ smiled sadly. "Aunt Sara barely has room for the kids she has, Dave. I think that was one of the motivating factors to Callie moving out. No. We can't stay there."

"Well, babe, I'm open to suggestions," Dave invited softly. "Is there a hotel in Harlan? An inn of some kind? Do you wanna stay in Callie's apartment while we look for her?"

"I guess I hadn't thought as far ahead as I thought I had," JJ admitted shakily, running a hand through her hair. Biting her lips, she murmured, "The best I remember, there was a motel on the edge of town. It wasn't the Ritz, but it had a roof."

"It'll do," Dave nodded, unwilling to add to her list of worries. "So, Courthouse?" he asked, cocking his head at her.

"Yeah, hopefully, either we'll find Raylan there or they'll tell us where to find him," JJ replied. "Hopefully, we can make it into Harlan County before dark," she said, shooting a look toward the skies.

"Do they roll up their roads at dusk or something?" Dave asked, efficiently programming the GPS as they spoke.

Laughing nervously, JJ shook her head. "Not exactly. Harlan just isn't a place you wanna ride into after sundown if you're an outsider. It can be dangerous."

"JJ, you keep saying that you're an outsider, honey. But, you're not. You grew up here for a number of years. You graduated high school here. You still have family in the area. I hardly think you're gonna be considered an outsider."

"You'd be wrong, Dave. The only way you belong is if you were born here," JJ denied. "It's just the way it is. I was tolerated by most because of my mother and my sister. Because people respected my stepfather. There were even a few really good friends, once upon a time. But even the best ones told me that I should get the hell out of here as soon as you could."

"I think that probably had more to do with your potential than their feelings, JJ," Dave countered calmly, navigating the narrow streets with ease, one hand on the wheel and one eye on the road. "Why don't you fill me in on some of these people that I'll be meeting. I'm assuming some of them are gonna be fairly colorful. I gotta admit I did some googling about Harlan County and coal country last night," he admitted sheepishly.

"Learn anything insightful?" JJ asked with a glimmer of a smile. If Dave was relying on information that the Internet could provide him, he was truly desperate. There weren't too many places on earth in which he'd have difficulty finding an ally, but she'd bet her back teeth that he wouldn't have a card to play in Harlan County. No, instead, they'd have to depend on her friends and acquaintances and their own good sense.

"Well, besides the coal, it would appear that marijuana would be the cash crop of choice, and if you don't find gainful employment inside the mines, drug running would be the next occupation available on the list. Am I close?" he chuckled.

"Pretty concise, but yeah," JJ snorted. "Don't forget, behind the coal and the drugs, we're best known for the ability to manage an old-fashioned blood feud."

"Well, there's got to be some form of entertainment, right?" Dave teased, relaxing as he watched some of the tension leave JJ's face. "Why go see an action movie when you can catch the real thing at the local café?"

"There is that," JJ admitted as they pulled into the courthouse parking lot.

Exhaling heavily, she unfastened her seatbelt. Forcing a smile to her face, JJ looked at her lover. "Let's go find us a Marshall."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: Okay, first, thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate your comments._**

**_Second, we want to offer you a quick rundown of activities and threads that are ongoing at the forum:_**

**_First, we have opened our next challenge to participants. "The Future Fic Challenge" thread is open on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Rules and explanation of the challenge are there as well. In short, choose one character and get assigned a random secondary character to tell a story set in the year 2022. It looks like a lot of fun._**

**_We've also introduced a "Help Wanted" thread to the forum for authors that are looking for assistance with various writing complications that come up. Perhaps you want someone to bounce ideas with, or maybe you need a beta….this is the place to post an ad for what you are looking for. We've also reopened the "Chat Chat Among the Authors" thread to discuss spoilers or ask questions. The "Getting to Know YOU…Tell us about yourself" thread is open. Swing by there to introduce yourself whether you are a reader or an author. We'd love to meet you._**

**_And lastly don't forget our "Pay It forward Review Incentive Program". From now until the end of April, anyone that reviews a Hotch related story is eligible to win an gift card. Details found on thread at forum._**

**_This week's author of the week is the talented Flames101. Please swing by that thread to ask questions about their writing and/or stories. In addition, there are several other threads open for comment. We hope to see each of you there._**

* * *

**You'll Never Leave Harlan Alive**

**Chapter Five**

She'd know that Stetson anywhere.

Much might have changed regarding Raylan Given, but that hat had remained the same. His hair was longer and he had a few more craggy lines on his face, but he was definitely the guy that had pulled her out of more than one memorable childhood scrape during her teenage rebellion.

"That's him," JJ said quietly to Dave as they stood just inside the double doors of the US Marshall office. Nodding toward a tall, lean man propped against a scarred wooden desk in the back, she murmured, "Raylan Givens in the flesh."

"Well, let's go see if he can lend us a hand," Dave replied evenly, pressing a hand against JJ's lower back and guiding her through the tangle of desks spattered around the room. While it was more aged than their BAU offices, the complex was still a law enforcement facility, and he'd been in enough over the years to recognize the same vibration that was humming just below the surface.

"Hello." A woman with a creamy mocha complexion smiled toward them, rising from behind her desk. "Marshall Rachel Brooks," she introduced herself, extending her hand first toward JJ, then Rossi. "Can I help you?" she asked as she moved into their pathway, halting their progression toward Raylan.

"Jennifer Jareau," JJ said politely, nodding once as she reached for her Bureau identification that Dave had insisted they bring. "This is David Rossi. We're actually here to see that man back there," JJ said, indicating Givens' desk in the back.

"Special Agent David Rossi with the FBI?" Marshal Brooks replied with a sharp tone, her chocolate colored eyes widening slightly as she realized she was looking at a bona fide legend in law enforcement.

"One in the same," Dave replied with a smile, reaching out to shake the young woman's hand as he flipped open the leather case covering his credentials with his other. "It's nice to meet you, Marshal Brooks," he continued pleasantly.

"Wow." The Marshal gaped, momentarily stunned. "I tried to get into one of your classes on Hostage negotiation last year. That thing filled up fast with you speaking, sir. I missed it by a mile."

Slipping his card into her hand, Dave grinned. "Next time you wanna enroll in one of those seminars, give me a call first. I'll make sure they find you a slot."

Well accustomed to Dave's ability to work his charm, JJ merely waited as he worked his magic. Maybe bringing him with her hadn't been a poor idea….at least when it came to dealing with the Lexington folk. She was, however, reserving the right to judge his personality skills when they arrived at Harlan.

"How can I help you both? Are you here on Bureau business?"

"Not exactly," JJ hedged, smiling again at the star struck Marshal before glancing toward the far corner once again. "This is more of a personal call. Is there any chance we could catch a few moments of Marshal Givens' time?"

If Marshal Brooks was surprised by JJ's intimation of a personal relationship with Raylan Givens, she hid it well. Instead, she smiled serenely and nodded, looking over her shoulder and calling, "Raylan! You've got company!

"Tell 'em I'm busy," Raylan yelled back, not bothering to turn from the conversation he was having with another Marshal.

"Is that any way to talk to the girl that used to carry you lunch pail to the mines?" JJ called out, smiling slightly as Raylan froze in place, his shoulders tensing beneath his Western cut jackeet. "See if I ever slip _you_ a piece of pecan pie again."

Slowly pivoting on his boot heel, Raylan's eyes narrowed as he spied the petite blonde standing next to an older, dark haired fellow. His chiseled jaw dropping, he blinked. "JJ?"

"Who else ever cared enough to make sure you and Boyd had extra sweet tea in your thermos'?" JJ shrugged slightly as she watched the lawman's long legs eat the distance between them easily. Squealing a little as strong arms surrounded her and lifted her off the floor, she heard Dave's marked sound of dissatisfaction. Finding his eyes as she hugged Raylan's neck, she shook her head slightly, indicating that this wasn't unusual behavior.

Dropping JJ back to her feet, Raylan grinned down at her, his eyes crinkling as he pushed his hat back on his head. "Girl, you've grown up," he said with a small shake of his head. "Hell, I think you were still wearin' pigtails when you left the holler," he chuckled, reaching out and tweaking a strand of her blonde hair. "Now, look at you!"

"It's good to see you, too." JJ smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. While it was good to see her friend again, these were less than ideal circumstances. But, in the South you made polite conversation. Especially if you were gonna be asking a favor soon. And she was.

A big one.

"How's….Winona, right?" she said, squeezing his hand as she met his eyes. The last she remembered, he'd married a girl from around these parts. She couldn't remember what she did for a living, but she vaguely recalled hearing the woman could be hell on wheels with a temper to match.

"Divorced a few years now," Raylan said tightly, dropping his gaze for a bare second before raising his head again and grinning. "But, she's fine. She actually works as a court reporter downstairs."

"Oh, I'm sorry," JJ murmured as she grimaced, well aware of Raylan's effect on the opposite sex, the legends having developed many years ago. "That must be hard."

Raylan shrugged again as he admitted, "Considering she's having my kid, it's a might strained."

"Pardon?" JJ asked, doing a double take. Raylon Givens might be a ladies' man, but he was not exactly the storybook ideal of fatherhood material….or at least that was the tale he had wanted everyone to believe for the past decade.

"Long story," Raylan chuckled, tapping JJ's pert nose with one long finger as he grinned again. "If you're in town long 'nough, I might consider tellin' it to an old friend like you. Hell," he sighed, "I could probably use some of that keen feminine insight you were always harping about back in the day."

"Hey," JJ chided, rolling her eyes as she matched him with a chuckle of her own. "That keen insight got me to the Bureau, didn't it?" Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at Dave. "Speaking of the Bureau, let me introduce you to my…."

"Significant other," Dave said with a cold smile as he took a step forward and extended his hand toward the Marshal. "Special Agent David Rossi."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Okay, first, thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate your comments._

_First, we want to offer you a quick rundown of activities and threads that are ongoing at the forum:_

_We've also introduced a "Help Wanted" thread to the forum for authors that are looking for assistance with various writing complications that come up. Perhaps you want someone to bounce ideas with, or maybe you need a beta….this is the place to post an ad for what you are looking for. We've also reopened the "Chat Chat Among the Authors" thread to discuss spoilers or ask questions. The "Getting to Know YOU…Tell us about yourself" thread is open. Swing by there to introduce yourself whether you are a reader or an author. We'd love to meet you._

_And lastly don't forget our "Pay It forward Review Incentive Program". From now until the end of MAY, anyone that reviews a ROMANCE related story is eligible to win an gift card. Details found on thread at forum._

_This week's author of the week is the talented pandorabox82. Please swing by that thread to ask questions about their writing and/or stories. In addition, there are several other threads open for comment. We hope to see each of you there._

_Oh! And skip on over to the forum and sign up for our "Challenge Within A Challenge" fic writing exercise! We'd love to have each of you to participate!_

* * *

**You'll Never Leave Harlan Alive**

**Chapter Six**

Raylan Givens was anything but a foolish man, and the hand the older man had curled around JJ's hip told him one thing…especially when he didn't draw back a nub for his effort. David Rossi had a vested interest in his old friend and wasn't shy about letting him and the rest of the world know the score right from the top. He was marking territory, plain and simple. "You wanna lift your leg and piss on my desk while you're at it?" Raylan suggested with an amused look at the couple, hitching his thumb toward the general area where he worked. "It's back there."

"Don't encourage him," JJ muttered, turning to glare at Dave. "And you can drop the cave man routine," she warned, her words low but sharper than steel.

"Thought that was accepted behavior in this neck of the woods," Dave replied evenly as he shrugged. "My mistake."

Looking between them, Raylan cocked his head. "As good as it is to see you, JJ, I'm assuming this isn't a social call."

"No," JJ said quietly. "It isn't. Do you have somewhere that we can talk for a few minutes?" she asked, looking around the busy office. "If this isn't a good time…"

"You wouldn't have shown up here out of the clear, blue sky unless this was serious," Raylan interrupted easily. "I'll find us an empty conference room or office somewhere," he said, turning and striding toward the back, leaving JJ and Rossi to follow him. "Art!" he called to the tall, balding older man standing outside one of the open office doors. "Mind if we use your office for a few minutes?"

"Well, that depends on the reason," the man drawled in return, ambling toward his Marshal. "Who're your friends?" he asked pleasantly. Gaze narrowing as he approached, Art's jaw dropped. "Rossi?"

Dave tried to place the semi-familiar face staring back at him. He'd seen those hang dog eyes before. "Marshal Mullens," he said, snapping his fingers together. "Manhatten field office….1985?"

"I'll be damned." Art grinned, thrusting out his arm to shake Rossi's hand. "Raylan," he said, slapping the younger Marshal on the back, "You're standing in the midst of a genuine legend," he declared a he nodded at Rossi. "This is the guy I was telling you about a few months ago. I tried to get him to take that hostage negotiation seminar you were giving at Glynco last summer."

Dave nodded, noting Raylan's eye roll. "That so?"

"Yeah, Raylan's primary mode of communication tends to be with his gun arm," Art snorted, elbowing his junior marshal in the ribs. "Creates a bit of a problem from time to time," he said with a pointed look at the other Marshal. "I thought he might could do with some lessons from a master in how to use his 'Big Boy' voice. This guy," he said, jerking his head toward Dave, "has examined the criminal mind from just 'bout every angle there is. Pay attention to what he says and maybe you might manage to arrest a bad guy this week without putting a hole in him."

"I think my method is just as effective," Raylan drawled, patently unconcerned by Art's analysis of him. "How do you and Agent Rossi know each other?" he asked, looking between the two men. It was clear there was a professional respect, and Art was not easily impressed by other federal agents.

"Worked a case together back in New York. Ya'll here on federal business?" Art asked Dave.

"Not exactly." Dave shook his head. "I'm just here to help out a friend," he said with a nod at JJ.

Art's eyes found the blonde standing tensely at Dave's side. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'm forgettin' my manners all over the place today. Chief Deputy Art Mullen," he said, shaking her hand.

"Jennifer Jareau," JJ introduced herself, slightly comforted by the heaviness and genuineness of the handshake. "I'm sorry to just barge in here, but I was hoping to catch a couple of moments of Marshal Givens time," she apologized. "Personal business," she stated vaguely.

Waving off her apology, Art nodded toward his office. "You can catch your moments in there," he said, nodding toward his office. "Take as long as you like. I've got a meeting with the US DA regarding your latest shootout," he added with a pointed look at his Marshal. "Dave, it was nice to see you again. Maybe we can catch a meal while you're in time. Jennifer, it was a pleasure. And you," he said, pursing his lips at Raylan, "Will you try not to shoot anybody today?" he asked tiredly.

Raylan grinned as he held up his empty hand. "I have a day of nothing more taxing planned than catching up on my case reports, Art."

"Yeah, right," Art muttered, rubbing a hand over his almost bald head. "That's usually how the trouble starts…you at your desk, minding your own business," he mumbled, shaking his head as he walked away.

Raising one eyebrow, JJ's lips twitched as Raylan opened the door for her. "I see you still have that quick trigger temper."

"Despite what Art says, the tests of time have tempered it," he chuckled, closing the door behind them. "Sit down," he invited, leaning against the front of Art's desk. "Tell me what's brought you back to a place that I know for a fact you despised, JJ."

"I think you already have figured that out," JJ sighed, aware that Dave had lowered himself into the seat beside hers.

"Callie," Raylan said simply as he nodded. "She's the only thing that could bring you back here," he said. "What's going on with her? She fall in with the wrong crowd?"

"I honestly don't know," JJ said softly, shaking her head. "Raylan, she's missing."

Straightening slightly as he met JJ's clear blue eyes, he sobered instantly. "How long?"

"Aunt Sara said that nobody's seen her in a week. She's scared, Raylan. So am I."

"You file a missing person's report?" he asked, his eyes darkening as he shifted into the mode of a law office.

"It's Harlan," JJ virtually snarled, the name of the town dripping like poison on her tongue. "How serious do you think they'd take me?" she laughed hollowly. "Girls disappearing isn't exactly news down there."

"True enough." Raylan nodded, JJ's assessment one that he shared. "I'm assuming you've got a plan," he drawled.

"Yeah," Dave said, speaking for the first time since they'd entered the small room. "We're going to find her."


	7. Chapter 7

**FORUM NEWS: Several fun things going on NOW on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum on !**

**1. Please swing by one of our newest threads and offer your suggestions and opinions for this year's third annual Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards.**

**2. Check out another new thread "Cover Girls…the New Option for covers on . Read and share helpful tips for creating story covers.**

**3. The thread "Where, oh where, have the M Stories Gone? – This is a handy guide for readers to find where their favorite authors are posting their mature content stories these days. Authors, feel free to pop by and reply to the thread.**

**4. The thread "The Dog Days of Summer" mini-challenge. Come by and write a story for this fun summer challenge.**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS). If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well. Again, we'll be happy to answer any questions you have. As always, we own nothing other than our plots and original characters. Now, on with the story…**

* * *

**You'll Never Leave Harlan Alive**

**Chapter Seven**

"Well," Raylan drawled slowly, his grin widening as he stared at Rossi, "that sounds like a pretty elaborate plan you got yourself there." Pausing for a moment, he arched a brow. "Really, JJ?" he said, directing his level gaze to the woman he'd known almost all her life. "That's what he's gonna go with? 'Find her'? Turning his focus back to Rossi, he chuckled, "You really don't know shit about Harlan County, do you, City Slicker?"

Quickly grabbing Dave's hand and squeezing painfully, willing his silence, JJ smiled tightly. "I'd say Harlan is going to be an eye opening experience for Dave."

"Uh huh," Raylan grunted, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed the older man grimly. "He's gonna stick out like a sore thumb, you know that, right?"

"I can assure you that I know how to handle myself," Dave retorted, glaring at the cocky lawman. "I've been doing it a lot of years with a minimum of problems. She's not going anywhere without me," he warned, his voice lethal and quiet in Art's office. "And she's certainly not going out alone with a man well known for his penchant to find a gunfight." Dave smiled thinly, narrowing his eyes.

"Listen, Ray," JJ said softly, attempting to soothe what were sure to be ruffled feathers, "That's why we came here. We were hoping to get your help."

"JJ, I'll help you any way I can," Raylan said easily, "but, sweetheart, those people don't cotton to me much better than they did to you. Actually, I'm thinking without the badge, you might be a little more popular than I. I'd keep the gun, of course."

Seeing Dave frown, JJ explained quickly, "There's not a whole lot respect for federal law enforcement where we're going. The local sheriff and deputies are bought and paid for by whoever's in control of the criminal activities at the time."

"It changes periodically," Raylan added as he snorted. "And right now, you ain't gonna believe who's traveling at the top of the pack these days."

"Well, Bo Crowder is dead. You killed Mags Bennett…"

"Hey…Mags killed _herself_. She didn't have one single bullet of mine in her, thank you," Raylan defended himself, shrugging as he leaned back.

"Exactly who are Bo and Mags?" Dave asked, trying to keep up and failing mightily in the effort.

"Bo Crowder. Mags Bennett…former….well, you can consider them two former dons of Harlan County. They're both dead now. Neither of which I killed, may I add," Raylan said with a tip of his hat.

"Even though you really, really wanted to," JJ stated, no judgment in her voice.

"Only Bo. Killing Mags never set right with me. Her band of merry bastards on the other hand….," Raylan trailed off, with a shake of his head.

"I hear most are dead. Only Dickey was left, if the gossip Callie gave me was of any account," JJ replied evenly with a little shudder. "How the hell did the dumbest one manage to walk away breathing?"

"He was ducking in the car when the Marshal shootout was raining down. He and Mags got missed. Mags took a draw off her special hooch before I could get to her. She went fast," he explained.

"Well, that tells me who's not in control, Ray. Who _is_?" JJ asked, meeting his eyes.

"Honestly, it depends on who you ask. Hell, it might go based on day of the week by now," Raylan said disgustedly. "We got a few power players now, and they ain't all local."

"An outsider?" JJ gaped, the shock evident in her tone. The entire time she'd been living in Kentucky, an outsider would have never had a chance of survival in the hills, let alone obtaining an active leadership position in the drug wars.

"Down from Detroit. He's got connections to the Dixie Mafia out of Frankfort. Heavy hitter from what I've been able to gather."

"Guy got a name?" Dave asked curiously, tapping his pen against his small notebook.

"Robert Quarles," Raylan replied evenly. "And he's nothing but ninety miles of nice," he added sarcastically. "Smooth, though. I'll give the pale-headed ape that much."

"Tell me my other options are better than that," JJ breathed, closing her eyes as she wondered just what her sister had gotten herself into before she disappeared.

"Actually…." Raylon slowly grinned, "Yeah. But not by much," he grumbled under his breath.

"Yeah?" JJ said hopefully, leaning forward.

Raylan winked. "Well, you were always good at holding your own with Boyd back in the day."

"Boyd?" JJ choked, clutching Dave's hand. "Wait! Callie told me that Boyd found God! That he was trying to walk the righteous path or some crap like that."

"Somebody wanna fill me in on who this Boyd is?" Dave asked carefully, gently pulling JJ's hand into his lap as he inched her closer to him.

"An old friend," JJ said excitedly.

"A criminal," Raylan stated firmly, offering JJ a blunt look. "And you can't forget that," he said, pointing at her. "Boyd Crowder is Bo Crowder's youngest son. He's pretty much the _only_ son left. And, he's decided to take his rightful place as the heir to Harlan County crime."

"We can work with Boyd, Raylan," JJ said with soft vehemence, her hopes rising quickly as she grasped at the small break in the clouds that fate had just presented her.

"JJ, a lot has changed back in the holler, including but not limited to Boyd," Raylan said seriously, his tone deepening. "The crime there has gotten out of control. We're not just talking pot and moonshine anymore. We're talking about oxycontin and drug running. Some seriously bad shit."

"And my missing sister could be right in the middle of it, Raylan. What do you expect me to do?" JJ asked irritably, her shoulders stiffening as she glared at the man she had thought would surely be on her side.

"All right," Dave said calmly before JJ could say something she might regret, "You've named Quarles and Crowder…are there any other power players?"

"Well, there's Limehouse," Raylan answered as he cocked his head. "Down Noble Holler way, remember JJ?"

"Isn't that where…."

"My mama ran off to? Yeah." Raylon nodded. "But, JJ, if Callie's down there, we'll pay hell getting her out. Limehouse has an end game these days and I'm not sure what it is."

"He's a banker, Raylan," JJ said with a roll of her eyes. "Not literally," she explained to a perplexed Dave, "He just sort of invests the money from criminal activities."

"These days, he's equal parts butcher as banker, and I ain't talkin' bout his pigs, JJ," Raylan told her sternly, tapping his finger against the desk. "You stay out of Noble's Holler without a hell of a lot of backup. I mean it."

Nodding reluctantly, JJ looked at Raylan. "Anybody else?"

"Well, there's Dickey," Raylan sighed. "Mostly all talk, but he's huntin' Mags' money pretty hard and has got some small-time muscle to help him."

"I wish I'd let ya'll drown him in the creek all those years ago. But no, you just had to go and pull Boyd off 'im," JJ muttered.

Raising his eyebrows, Dave looked at Raylan. "A small moonshine misunderstanding," Raylon explained breezily. And with a look at JJ, he narrowed his eyes. "And killin' him meant breakin' the truce."

"God, I'd forgot about the blood feud." Looking at Dave, JJ clarified, "The Givenses and the Bennetts have a decades long feud. Lid's on right now because of a truce."

"Not any longer," Raylon denied with a shrug. "Arlo's gunning for Dickey. He killed Aunt Helen, JJ."

Jaw dropping at that casual announcement, Dave shook his head as he attempted to understand the entire genealogy of a place he had never imagined visiting until today. "I think I need a drink."


	8. Chapter 8

**You'll Never Leave Harlan Alive**

**Chapter Eight**

"Helen?" JJ gasped, shocked to her core at the words she had just heard. Raylan had adored his aunt with every fiber in his body, and her death had to have struck him deeply. "Raylan, I'm so sorry," she whispered as she felt Dave's eyes flicking between them.

"He'll find justice. One way or another," the lawman said evenly as he shrugged. "Everybody has their eye on him. Boyd. Arlo."

"You?" Dave raised an eyebrow, the question hanging between them. He didn't need to be a profiler to recognize a vendetta when it stared him in the face. He'd seen that look before…it was just a matter of time before this man enacted his revenge.

And David Rossi would be damned if he allowed JJ to walk into the middle of a blood feud. Not now. Not ever.

Smirking, Raylan inclined his head. "Dickey Bennett is a fugitive from justice. It's within my purview to track the son of a bitch down."

"A Marshal with a badge and a grudge," Dave sighed, shaking his head in disgust. "That'll end well," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I've been around long enough to hit what I'm aimin' at if that's your worry," Raylan drawled out as he grinned. "So, I'm assumin' you wanna start with old Boyd?" he said as he turned, focusing those eagle eyes on his old friend.

"I think he's our best bet for a lead on Callie. If he doesn't know something, chances are, he'll know someone who will," JJ replied as she nodded, forcing herself to move forward in the conversation even though she was still reeling from the news. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"Oh, yeah," Raylan drawled. "He's runnin' a little bar with Johnny there in town. Opens in the evenings. It's a cover for their base of operations. He'll be there tonight."

Glancing at his watch, Dave nodded. "Then that gives us time to get settled somewhere."

"Where ya'll stayin'?" Raylan asked curiously.

"I want to stay in Harlan. Like I told Dave, I seriously doubt Callie's going to turn up here in Lexington. In order to find her, we need to be where she's been. That little motel is still out on Highway 7, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Raylan answered doubtfully as he nodded slowly, "but there's no way in hell you're gonna stay in that rat trap, JJ," he denied sternly. "Lie down in one of those beds and you'll get up with somethin' Lysol ain't gonna come close to killin'!"

Raising a brow, Dave simply stared at the younger man, waiting for him to offer a better idea.

"Aunt Helen left me the big house, JJ," Raylan began easily. "Arlo's been staying with Boyd since she died. Ya'll can stay there. It's clean and private. I'll follow ya'll down there and get you set up and we can go visit Boyd together tonight," he suggested.

"Raylan, I couldn't impose on you like that," JJ denied, shaking her head. "I'm sure the motel will…"

"Most likely give you bedbugs," the Marshal interrupted sternly. "JJ, you've been gone from these parts a long time, like you said. Things have changed down there. Let me help."

"He's right," Dave agreed, siding with the lawman. "Besides, right now, maybe it's best that we don't advertise that you've come home for a visit. If this place is like any other small town venue that I've been to, if we stay at the hotel, word of our arrival will be making the rounds before we've dropped our suitcases on the floor," he warned grimly. "We don't want whoever has your sister to panic, Jen. News of two FBI agents snooping around could get her killed if she's in danger. You need to think like a profiler and not a sister right now."

"Listen to him, JJ," Raylan urged, nodding to the older man. "He's makin' sense and you know it."

"Okay." JJ nodded in agreement, steadfastly ignoring the pleased look on Dave's face. "But only if you check it out with Arlo first."

"I'll talk to him," Raylan grumbled, clearly not looking forward to the conversation.

"I know you two have your differences, Ray," JJ said softly.

"And you know that's the understatement of the year," Raylan returned pointedly. "Hell, JJ, these days he's batshit crazy…hearin' Helen's voices and such. Boyd's been lookin' after 'im, but the old man is going downhill fast without any help from me."

"He's your…"

"Don't," Raylan stated flatly, his eyes narrowing as he stared at his long-time friend. "Arlo Givens is nothing to me. I'd give my left nut to see him behind bars, and if I find out he or Boyd had anything to do with Callie's…"

"Boyd Crowder would not hurt Callie," JJ said softly, defending the other man. "Neither would Arlo, and you know it. They've both been a lot of things over the years, but they both liked her. Hell, Arlo was sweet on my mother, Ray. He helped us after my step-father died. Granted, he did it with ill gotten gains, but…"

Raylan snorted. "He's a real saint," he muttered sarcastically. "Don't trust Arlo, JJ. I wouldn't put too much faith in Boyd either, for that matter. They're both about as prickly as porcupines and dangerous as a rattler. But, I understand the need to get their perspective on things. If anybody could convince either one of them to act like they had the sense God gave a billygoat, it'd pro'bly be you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she said, her lips twitching. Why the hell Raylan had ever come back to Kentucky was beyond her. It was obvious he hated his origins every bit as much as she did.

Rising, Dave looked between the two of them. "Listen, maybe you both could continue this reunion this evening. For now, we need to focus on getting down there and finding some answers."

Pushing his hat back on his head, Raylan nodded. "I just hope you both know the sinkhole you're fixin' to step into," he said with a sigh, leading them out of the office.

And as Dave followed the younger man out of the Marshal office and into the bright sunshine, he wondered how the hell Jennifer Jareau had left this place as sane as she was. He'd been here exactly two hours and felt like he already needed a drink. Sadly, he had a feeling he was going to need his wits about him to make sure she made it out of Harlan intact.

* * *

_**Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum news: I'll try to keep it brief.**_

_August signups are open through July 31, 2012 for the "It's a Heat Wave Challenge!" Details can be found at the forum._

_There is a new discussion thread available called, "_WHY ARE OUR READERS NOT REVIEWING? We asked, and our readers answered!" _Please check it out and leave a comment._

_We also have another discussion thread entitled __**"**_**The Ups and Downs of Writing an Uncommon Pairing**_**"**__. Please let us know what you think! _

_A continued thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at __**The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS)**__ and a Brand New site run by fellow CM authors, Kavi Leighanna, Sienna27 and The Truth Between called __**Fractured-reality. Com**__. If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well._


	9. Chapter 9

_**SPECIAL NOTE: SEPTEMBER signups are now open through AUGUST, 31, 2012 for the "THE MIX n MATCH CHALLENGE!" Details can be found at the forum. **_

_**Also, new chapters to "Touched by an Angel" and "You Found Me" have been posted at The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS) for those following those stories. Links to that site can be found on my profile.**_

_**AND NOW THE BIG NEWS- THE AWARDS SEASON HAS COMMENCED! Nominations have opened for the third annual Profiler's Choice Awards for Criminal Minds' fandom! Please visit Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum for the nomination ballot, rules and guidelines and category definitions. Please review ALL information BEFORE submitting your nomination ballot. Ilovetvalot, Tonnie2001969, and HXChick are NOT eligible for ANY awards.**_

* * *

**You'll Never Leave Harlan Alive**

**Chapter Nine**

"Jesus," Dave muttered, grimacing he stared out the windshield of the car he drove. "Are you even sure this place is even civilized?" he asked as they passed another shack. The farther they progressed, the worse things looked, each house more rundown than the last. "It's like being transported back sixty years." Dave shook his head, grimacing as he spotted an honest to God outhouse.

And the old man walking out of the ramshackle structure hitched up his overalls as he ambled out onto the yard, not seeming to find anything wrong with his circumstances.

"Times are slow to change around here, Rossi," JJ muttered, rubbing her hand over her brow. "Why don't you come down off your high horse? What you paid for your shoes could feed one of these families for three months."

The use of his last name meant only one thing. He'd learned that lesson months ago. She was trying to distance herself from him. Once, he might have let it pass. Hell, he knew he had let it go in the past. But there were moments for a man to retreat and there were times to hold his ground. This was definitely a moment where he needed to stand firm. Reaching for her small hand, he surrounded it with is, squeezing firmly. "Hey, it wasn't a criticism, Jen. After being in the Big City for so long, I've forgotten that not all places travel at the same speed. That's all."

Flinching as she realized how bitchy she sounded, JJ blew a long breath through her lips. Forcing herself to relax her shoulders, she made herself turn toward him. "That was a cheap shot. I'm sorry. This place does nothing to improve my sunny disposition."

"It's okay," he said, keeping his voice low and even.

"No, it's not. You're just too good a man to call me on it," she offered softly, her gaze falling to their joined hands, his swallowing hers. "I…there are so many memories here, and a lot of them aren't great, Dave."

"Want to share them?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the unfamiliar road as he followed Raylan's car around a curve. "I hear that sometimes that helps," he offered, stroking his thumb against the soft vein beneath her skin.

"I'm not ready." JJ frowned, shaking her head as she tried to swallow and found her throat suddenly tight. "I will," she promised when his jaw tightened. "Just not right now, okay? A walk down memory lane at this particular moment probably wouldn't be the best thing for my continued mental health," she joked, trying to lighten the heaviness that had descended around her. "Plus," she added as she nodded to the flashing stoplight up ahead, "we're almost there."

"Soon, JJ," Dave promised, squeezing her hand gently before releasing it to turn into a paved parking lot of a strip mall. "Any idea why we're stopping here?" He frowned as he pulled into a slot beside Raylan's car.

Nodding, JJ took a deep breath. "That's the diner where Callie was working before she disappeared," she said, gesturing at the door on the end of the building. "I guess we start here," she said, reaching for the door handle.

Stepping out of his vehicle, Dave met the Marshal's gaze across the top of his sedan. Raising an eyebrow in question, he waited.

Raylan shrugged as he dropped his hat on his head. "Figured it couldn't hurt to stop here since it's on the way into town."

"Has nothing to do with the fact that it's Monday and banana pudding day at the diner, huh?" JJ grunted, rolling her eyes at the taller man's slow grin.

"I was feelin' a peck on the empty side." Raylan shrugged. "Never hurts to fill the tank, JJ. Besides, Miss Fiona is workin' today," he offered, gesturing at the rusted Chevy truck in the corner of the parking lot. "You know that old woman knows everything 'bout ev'rybody from here to the county line."

Shrugging, JJ felt Dave's gaze on her. "What?" she mumbled.

Dave nodded at the greasy spoon. "You still remember the dessert specials at this diner?"

Laughing, Raylan shook his head. "You have to be from these parts, Agent Rossi….if you were, you'd know that Miss Fiona hasn't changed the daily specials since God was a boy. Tomorrow is pecan pie day." He grinned. "And Friday…now that's chess pie. Not to be missed, if I do say so myself."

"If God still loves me at all, we'll be gone by Friday," JJ grumbled, stepping across the cracked sidewalk to join Raylan. "But, I somehow doubt it," she said, looking around. "Everything's closed up," she murmured, looking sadly into the vacant shop windows.

"JJ, the only real business 'round these parts is of the illegal variety these days," Raylan replied, opening the glass door and holding it as a bell tinkled overhead, announcing their arrival to anybody interested.

Walking inside the dimly lit diner, JJ found a few familiar faces sitting on the stools at the counter. Mostly old mine workers her stepfather had worked with over the years. No one that would be useful in locating Callie now. Huffing out an impatient sigh, she felt Dave's hand on her back, guiding her toward a booth in the corner.

Scooting across the cracked vinyl bench seat, JJ craned her neck to see who was working. The waitresses around here changed about as frequently as Grizzly, the old cook in the back, took a bath. Which was to say, not that often at all.

"Marshal Raylan Givens," a raspy voice wheezed from the counter.

"Miss Fiona," Raylan said in greeting, tipping his hat at the aging woman looking at him, her weathered face like leather and her rheumy eyes keen on him. "How are you today?" he asked pleasantly.

Reaching for her worn cane, the old woman leaned heavily against it as she hobbled toward him. "I was doing fine until I began to wonder what has you darkenin' my door," she complained. "You up here to see your daddy?" she asked, almost challenging in her tone.

"No, ma'am," he denied with a shake of his head. "I actually am here to partake in that legendary banana puddin' of yours."

"Uh huh," Miss Fiona snorted in disbelief, no one's fool.

"And to ask you a few questions," Raylan added genially.

"And now we're comin' right down to it." Fiona nodded, finally reaching the table and eyeing the two diners already seated at her table. Leaning down, she peered closer, something oddly familiar about the girl. "I know you," she said, pointing a bony crooked finger across Dave's chest at JJ. "Jennifer."

"Hello, Miss Fiona." JJ smiled stiffly. "It's been a long time."

* * *

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Tomorrow, I (ilovetvalot) will be having surgery on my cervical spine. This will delay all further postings until Monday. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Please direct all questions regarding the Profiler's Choice Awards and nominations to Tonnie2001969 and allow us 72 hours to respond to any questions. We would like to encourage you to nominate your favorite CM stories in this year's awards. We'd like to have a nice well-rounded voting ballot to offer you and that only happens if we nominate our faves.**_

_**Thanks again for your understanding!**_

_**ilovetvalot**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**SPECIAL NOTE: AND NOW THE BIG NEWS- THE AWARDS SEASON HAS COMMENCED! Nominations have opened for the third annual Profiler's Choice Awards for Criminal Minds' fandom! Please visit Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum for the nomination ballot, rules and guidelines and category definitions. Please review ALL information BEFORE submitting your nomination ballot. Ilovetvalot, Tonnie2001969, and HXChick are NOT eligible for ANY awards. PLEASE COME BY THE FORUM AND TAKE A LOOK. EVERY NOMINATION BALLOT IS IMPORTANT!**_

* * *

**You'll Never Leave Harlan Live**

**Chapter Ten**

"That's pert near the truth," the older woman declared, tilting her grey head to the side as she studied the other woman. "Been longer than long, I reckon. The crick had risen to the shade trees when you left the holler, child. Ain't had that happen again since then," she said with a cool look toward the woman seated in her booth.

"Well, I hope the waters stay out of flood stage while I'm here this time, ma'am," JJ replied with a forced smile, reminding herself that the nosy old woman made it her personal mission to know everyone else's business in the holler…and that fact could help her find her sister. She'd willingly grasp at any straw if it meant that there was a single shred of evidence to find to lead them in the right direction. Everyone that knew anything about these parts understood that the diner was just a front. Fiona's big business was the trade of information.

Fiona narrowed her eyes as she glanced between JJ and Rossi before she snorted. "Guess we'll be waitin' and seein' on that one."

Grinning as he watched the interchange between them, Raylon leaned back in the booth and slid his arm over the back of the ripped vinyl. "Hell's Bells, Miz Fiona, you can't go blaming acts of God on Jennifer here. She's not bringing those god-awful storms with her in her purse, you know."

Reaching out one bony hand as she carefully balanced on her cane, Fiona smacked Raylon's shoulder. "I'll thank you not to use the Lord's name in vain, sonny. Not in my restaurant."

"Why? Did you find the Lord, Miz Fiona?" Raylon asked dramatically, eyebrows arching in feigned surprise.

"I always knew where He was at, Boy," Fiona grunted, narrowing her gaze as she stared down at the Marshal. "I'll get ya'll some drinks and then we can visit a spell," she drawled, then nodded before hobbling away.

Frowning at JJ in confusion, Dave muttered, "That old crone didn't even bother to ask us what we wanted."

"You'll get sweet tea and you'll enjoy every drop," JJ threatened out of the corner of her mouth. "Options are severely limited in this neck of the woods, Rossi."

"Yeah, and they're limited to what the old bat puts in front of us," Raylon agreed, scoping out the other occupants of the diner. Two waitresses and three vaguely familiar geezers made up the lunch rush today. "The drug runners must be sleepin' in today," he said thoughtfully. "Looks like we may need to pay that call on Boyd sooner rather than later if we're gonna find out anything useful."

"Don't count Miss Fiona out," JJ advised, watching the old woman pour their tea from a plastic pitcher with an unsteady hand. "And I wanna talk to the other waitresses, too. I mean, Callie was working here before she disappeared. Somebody has to know _something_ in here."

"Question is, are they willing to share it with you," Dave replied, catching one of the servers staring at them out of the corner of his eye. "Our appearance has certainly sparked curiosity among the employees. That fry cook is gonna break his neck if he cranes it out of the window any further."

"That's Tucker," JJ sighed, turning and lifting a hand to give a half-hearted wave at the ebony skinned man with a face shiny from years of standing over a deep fryer. "He's harmless, just curious."

"You know him?" Dave asked as JJ turned back around in the booth.

"She should," Raylon snorted. "He made sure more than one miner kept his paws to himself while she waited tables," he said, lifting his own hand to wave at the dark man.

"You worked here, too?" Dave asked, trying to imagine JJ in one of those faded uniforms the other waitresses wore.

Nodding, JJ glared at Raylon. "You never did learn the fine art of keeping your big mouth shut, did you?" she groused. "Options for gainful employment are limited in Harlan. It was either the diner or the drugstore. The drugstore had all the helped they needed," she said with a shrug. "So, the diner, it was."

Dave grunted. "Is that why the old bat dislikes you so much? You quit and left her in the lurch?"

"She quit and told 'er to take a long walk through hell," Raylon commented as he chuckled. "Miz Fiona isn't exactly known for her employer slash employee relations."

"She refused to pay the girls a fair wage and expected us to do overtime at a regular wage," JJ whispered, wrinkling her nose. "That woman is so cheap that she squeaks when she walks. I still can't believe Callie went to work for her."

"Like you said," Raylon pointed out helpfully, "Options were limited. If she wanted to earn an honest living, it's pretty much just this," he said with a look around the diner. "The drugstore closed up eight years ago. And hell, half of the waitresses here are performing duties on the side up at Boyd's place."

Closing her mouth abruptly as Fiona began to limp toward them again, her cane hitting the cracked floor with a dull thud with every step, JJ forced herself to relax.

"Just put those glasses on the table, girl," she ordered the young woman behind her that carried three glasses in her hands. "And get that mess cleaned up back there in the back where y'all chopped up those salads. Ain't no call to make such a mess," she complained, her lips pursed in displeasure as she delivered orders like a seasoned drill sergeant.

"Yes, ma'am," the young woman whispered, her dark hair curling around a pixie face. Shooting the people at the table an apologetic smile, she asked, "Can I grab ya'll some menus?"

"They don't need no menu," Fiona replied sharply. "Raylon and Jennifer know right proper what I have to offer and the Yankee with 'em can settle for what I serve. Tell Tuck to dish up three specials," she demanded gruffly.

Dave glared at the old woman. Manners be damned, this woman had now stepped on his last nerve. "How the hell do you know I'm a Yankee?"

Narrowing her eyes, the old lady snorted. "You got that look, sonny. All slick and polished," she muttered as she frowned. "I might have known you'd hitch your cart with a carpetbagger, Jenny." Fiona shook her head in disgust, using JJ's childhood nickname.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone supporting me thru my recovery. I truly appreciate it._


	11. Chapter 11

**A couple of important notes for today, readers. First, there are officially FOUR DAYS left to nominate your favorite authors and stories for the 2012 Criminal Minds Profilers Choice Awards hosted by the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. The nomination ballot, rules, and category list can be found there. A link is provided on my profile page. Please remember the deadline for nominations is October 15, 2012.**

**Also, Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum has also commenced the signups for our December challenge - the fandom's annual Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. If you are interested in passing along some Holiday joy, please swing by and sign up. Stories are the gifts that keep on giving. Please give this one a try.**

**As always, thanks to everyone that continues to read our stories!**

* * *

**SPECIAL SIDE NOTE – Sarah O'Rourke (the professional pen name that ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 use) has released a NEW book on amazon. Com – Please swing by and check out ****"The Devil's Snare"****. And please feel free to friend Sarah O'Rourke on facebook!**

* * *

**You'll Never Leave Harlan Alive**

**Chapter Eleven**

JJ felt Dave bristle beside her. Pressing her hand against his knee underneath the table, JJ glared at Raylan as he chuckled, her eyes discouraging his amusement. "The Civil War has been over a long time, Miss Fiona," JJ replied evenly.

"And in case you missed it in the history books, the Confederacy lost," Dave added with a glare, ignoring the nails JJ buried in his kneecap. Honest to God, he felt as though he'd been sucked into a time warp. It was as if civilization had forgotten Appalachia entirely.

"Careful, boy. The war might be over but we don't cotton to outsiders 'round these parts. They just don't seem to gee and haw with us," Fiona returned, her rheumy eyes narrowing on Rossi. "I'd have thought that Jenny woulda 'splained all this to you."

"Miss Fiona, Dave doesn't mean any harm," JJ quickly assured the old woman, gripping his leg tightly as she tried to silently convey how important it was for him to remain quiet. "Honestly."

"Hmphhh." Fiona grunted, her gaze conveying that she was clearly doubtful about JJ and her choice in men. "Why couldn't a pretty little thing like you have stayed with her own kind?" she mused aloud. "Damn shame the way you flew out of this county like the hounds of hell were nippin' at your feet," she said, shaking her graying head. "You see,now, that ya always end up right back where you started, don't ya?"

"Actually, Miss Fiona, I'm just visiting," JJ explained slowly, forcing herself to ignore the sharp pains that those words brought. "I'm here to look after my sister. The last time I talked to Callie, she said she was workin' here."

"That sister of yours," Fiona snorted, waving a hand in the air. "When you see her, you tell her to send somebody else in here after her last check. The way that girl just up and quit comin' in for her shifts," the old woman said, shaking her head. "Disgraceful. Child lacked a work ethic, she did."

Swallowing against the urge to defend her sister, JJ instead said, "I'm sorry she left you shorthanded, Miss Fiona. And I'll be happy to pass along your message when I see her, but, the problem is, nobody can find her."

Her gray eyebrows drawing together, Fiona stared at JJ with eyes faded by age, but no less keen. "Come ag'in?"

"She's missing, Miss Fiona," JJ explained. "The last time she was seen, she was leaving her shift here at the diner. I was hoping you might be willing to fill in some of the blanks about Callie for me. My aunt said that one of the waitresses mentioned that she'd been behaving differently."

"That musta been Betsy," the aging woman said with a dissatisfied sniff. "That woman don't know when to mind her mouth," she complained.

"Was this Betsy wrong then?" Dave challenged from beside JJ, studying the ancient lady's face for signs of deception.

"Didn't say that," Fiona denied with a hard look at Rossi. "But you just don't go talkin' nasty to somebody's kin like that. In my day, there was such a thing as manners. Up in these hills, most people still have 'em, believe that or not."

"Miss Fiona," JJ said softly, reaching out to touch the weathered hand of her former boss. "I know you and I have had our differences in the past, but you always had a soft spot for Callie," she reminded her.

"Ev'rybody had a soft place for that youngun'," Fiona muttered. "Cute as a button when she was little, pretty as a flower when she growed up."

"Then help us find 'er, Miss Fiona," Raylan urged from across the table, speaking for the first time in a while. "We both know there are a lot of bad folks that Callie coulda fell in with. Help us thin the herd a bit, will you?"

Huffing a moment as she leaned against her cane, Fiona shook her head. "I don't know what you 'spect me to tell ya'll."

"Tell us what you know. How _was_ Callie acting over the last few weeks? Was it like Betsy told my aunt?" JJ asked worriedly.

"Your sister was actin' downright odd, Jennifer, if you wanna know the truth," Fiona stated bluntly. "Last month or so, those moods of hers would rise up, black as midnight inside her. When she was like that, there weren't no talkin' or reasonin' with 'er. I had to send her home more than once for bein' ugly with the regulars and getting' too familiar with some of the menfolk."

"Too familiar?" JJ echoed, honing in on that remark.

Pressing her lips together, Fiona stared down at JJ's concerned face. Clearing her voice, she dropped her voice an octave as she said, "She was associatin' with men she had no business foolin' with, Jenny. Dopers."

"Boyd's crew?" Raylan questioned, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table.

"That'd make you real happy, wouldn't it?" Fiona snapped. "Boyd ain't got nothin' to do with Callie's troubles. Matter of fact, one of the last nights she worked, Boyd damn near got in a fistfight with one of those boys that Callie'd been hanging around."

"Why?" JJ asked.

"It looked like the fella and Callie had a fallin' out or some such. Boyd was sittin' right o'er there," Fiona said, pointing a bony finger at the counter, "drinkin' a cup of coffee when we both heard Callie cry out. That bully had her little arm in his hand and was tryin' to drag her toward the door. I didn't no 'im." She shrugged as she shook her head.

"And Boyd?"

"Well, Boyd never did tolerate women bein' manhandled, did he?" Fiona asked Raylan narrowly. "He would have handed that good for nothin' his hat, but Callie got 'tween 'em. Begged Boyd to just let it go. And you know that nobody can say no to Callie when she turns those eyes on you."

"But you didn't recognize the man?" JJ questioned, her fingers gripping Dave's leg tightly under the table. Breathing deeply when he slid his palm over her hand, she pleaded with the old woman. "Please, Miss Fiona, it's important. We need something to start with if we're going to find her."

"Said I didn't, didn't I?" Fiona retorted, her chin lifting. "You callin' me a liar?"

"Of course not, Miss Fiona. I'm just worried," JJ replied. "I know how much you think of Callie," JJ whispered softly.

Fiona's face softened as she took a long, hard look at the woman in front of her. "I don't know him personally, but one of the girls might. Or Boyd might. Ask him. I think he called the boy by name. Rusty…or Randy." Fiona squinted, trying to remember."

"Do you mind if we talk to the other employees, too?" JJ requested hopefully. "Maybe one of the other waitresses overheard something Callie might have said."

"Makes no never mind to me," Fiona replied. "Just do it a'fore the lunch rush starts. Don't want them yacking on my time."

"Yes, ma'am," JJ agreed readily, drawing strength from Dave's touch beside her. "I'll make sure to keep it short."

Leaning on her cane, Fiona bobbed her head. "See that you do," she ordered before limping back toward the counter.

Exchanging a look with Raylan, JJ released her breath as she tightened her grip on Dave's hand. "Looks like we finally have a lead, boys."


	12. Chapter 12

_**This chapter is dedicated to Linda Fanfiction. RIP, my friend.**_

**DON'T FORGET TO CAST YOUR VOTE FOR THE CRIMINAL MINDS PROFILER'S CHOICE AWARDS.**

**You'll Never Leave Harlan Alive**

**Chapter Twelve**

Raylan leaned back in the battered vinyl booth, stretching his arm over the cracked top as he met JJ's eyes. Nodding, he said evenly, "There are leads, then there're leads, Jenny. We gotta find the son of a bitch first 'fore we tap that vein for the mother lode."

Leaning forward to rest her elbows on the table, JJ pressed her lips together tightly for a moment before she said, "You didn't used to be so blasted intent on bursting my bubbles, Raylan."

Dave rubbed his hand steadily over JJ's tense back. "Honey, I don't think Marshal Givens was trying to dissuade you. You ought to be used to Reid poking holes in every theory by now, right?"

Meeting the other man's dark gaze, Raylan grinned widely. "Not exactly expecting a Yankee to come to my defense."

"I'm not your average Yankee and I'm not on anybody's side but JJ's," Dave countered evenly, dropping his hand to capture JJ's again. Rubbing his thumb against her cold hand, he added, "And she knows that."

"What I know is that we've got to get to the staff here to trust us enough to talk to us and find out what they know before this day gets away from us," JJ retorted, turning to equally glare at both of her companions. Exhaling a heavy breath, she looked around. The waitress, Betsy, was filling catsup bottles at the bar and Tucker was currently leaning against the stove, staring off into space as was his habit. "I think Boyd's gonna be more help than anybody, but you never know _who_ might actually have something useful to contribute."

"Divide and conquer?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Nodding, I think that would be easiest. Here' comes Betsy with our food," she murmured, smiling as the woman shuffled over to their table with a tray piled with food. "Betsy, right?" she smiled up at the frazzled looking woman as she shifted plates onto their table.

"Yes, ma'am," she nodded, passing the last plate to Raylan, the aroma of chicken and dumplins heavy in the air. "Can I get ya'll anything else right now? Refills on your tea, maybe?" She smiled to the Marshal.

Raylan winked flirtatiously, pulling a blush from the pretty woman. "I'm good for now."

"Actually, I was wondering if you had a minute to talk outside. Miss Fiona said it was alright as long as I made it quick," JJ assured the waitress. "And I'm happy to pay extra for your time," she offered.

"I've gotta break comin' to me anyway a'fore the miners get here on lunch break. You don't need to pay me. Y'er Callie's big sister, right?"

"Yes, I am," JJ answered, nodding eagerly.

"Lemmee just turn my tray in and I'll meet you outside in just a second," the waitress agreed, turning on her heel and hurrying toward the counter.

"Well, that was easy," JJ whispered to the two men, scooting out of the booth. Frowning as Dave moved to follow her, she shook her head. "Where are you going?"

"With you," Dave stated evenly.

"Why? Dave, these folks don't know you. They aren't comfortable with you. Chances are, she won't tell me as much as she normally would if you're looming over both of us. Stay here and eat your lunch. I'll just be outside the door. You'll be able to see me the whole time."

Reluctantly sliding back into his seat, Dave growled, "Are you sure about this? You just got done telling me half an hour ago that this was a dangerous neck of the woods we were wandering into, Jen. Now, you wanna go off by yourself?"

"Dangerous to outsiders," Raylan interjected between bites. "You're an outsider," he said, pointing his fork at Dave. "She's not," he said, jerking his head toward JJ. "Besides, she's on Miss Fiona's property. There's seldom trouble here, especially in the middle of the day."

Nodding, JJ hurried toward the diner's door, the little bell over her head ringing as she stepped outside into the sunshine. She only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened again and Betsy appeared, wrapped in a lightweight jacket over her uniform and a pack of cigarettes in her hand.

"You don't mind if I have a quick smoke, do you?" she asked balefully.

"Of course not," JJ returned pleasantly as Betsy withdrew a cigarette with nervous fingers. It took her two tries to light the end with her shaking fingers. "Betsy, are you okay?" JJ frowned.

Smiling tightly, Betsy nodded. "Right as rain. You wanted to ask about Callie?"

"Yes," JJ replied with a nod. "You knew her, right?"

"Oh, yeah. We was real good friends. I trained her when she started on here at the diner. She was such a sweet young thing."

"You mentioned to my aunt that Callie had changed," JJ prompted, watching as Betsy drew on the cigarette.

"Yes, she did. I didn't want to overshare with your aunt, ma'am…"

"JJ, please," JJ prompted.

Nodding, Betsy continued. "JJ," the waitress said, dropping her voice to a whisper, "your sister fell in with some nasty people….people that got her hooked her into their world."

"Their world? The drug world?" JJ asked anxiously.

"Yes, ma'am," Betsy informed her, her voice filled with regret. "I'm sorry, JJ. I tried to talk to her, but by the time I realized how serious it was they had their hooks into her good. She was usin' somethin' fierce. I caught her snortin' it in the bathroom here at work several times. Oxy, I think. I tried to get 'er to get some help, but she just kept braggin' that her new man was gonna set her up something pretty."

"Who, Betsy?" JJ asked urgently.

"She never did say," Betsy denied.

"So you don't think it was the man Miss Fiona mentioned…the one that tried to drag her out of the diner?" JJ questioned.

"The one Boyd nearly killed? Nah. It wasn't him," Betsy replied with a shake of her head. "She _did_ say that was one of her man's boys, though. The way she told it, the guy she hooked up with was some drug cartel bigshot. She wouldn't hear sense, JJ. I tried to tell her that he was only using her for what he could get, but she wouldn't listen."

"It wasn't you fault and I appreciate you not telling my aunt all of this.," JJ managed, her own heart sinking as she realized just how deep a hole her sister may have fallen inside.

"I tried to only tell her enough to worry 'er enough to call _you_," Betsy assured JJ worriedly. "I didn't think she could handle knowing everything."

Nodding her agreement, JJ asked, "The night she disappeared…did she say anything out of the ordinary? Did Callie say or do anything worth noting?"

"Not really. She was in a good mood that night. She didn't seem to be high, and she waved and smiled when she left. I saw a blue pickup stop outside here," she nodded to the parking lot, "and she got inside. That was the last I saw her. I'm real sorry, JJ."

"You did what you could, Betsy," JJ forced herself to smile. "I'll find her."

Pitching her cigarette to the pavement, Betsy crushed it with her shoe. "I sure hope so. If I think of anything else…"

"You call me," JJ said softly, pressing her card and a twenty dollar bill into the woman's hand.

"No," Betsy protested when she saw the money.

Covering her hand, JJ squeezed gently. "I haven't been gone so long that I've forgotten how hard it is around here. I'm grateful to you, Betsy. Without you, I wouldn't be here now trying to find Callie now. I owe you more than I can repay."

"Well, then, you've been gone too long, JJ." Betsy smiled sadly. "You done gone and forgotten that up in these hills, we're _all_ family."

* * *

_**SPECIAL SIDE NOTE – Sarah O'Rourke (the professional pen name that ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 use) has released a NEW book on amazon. Com – Please swing by and check out **__**"The Devil's Snare"**__**. Please check out our other books as well. They are **__**"Inescapable Eye of the Storm"**__** and **__**"The Estate"**__** And please feel free to friend Sarah O'Rourke on Facebook!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Dear Friends: We are pleased to provide updates to five of our ongoing stories today. We hope you enjoy our multiple trips into the various worlds of Criminal Minds that we've created, and we look forward to hearing from you about the chapters!**_

_**And when you finish these new updates, head on over and friend Sarah O'Rourke's Facebook page at facebook sarah. Orourke. 507 (simply remove the spaces). When we reach 100 likes, we're having a special drawing to give away a free copy of one of our books (in the form of a $5 Amazon gift card!) While you're there, check out the books that we have to offer. From erotica and romance to a trip through the supernatural, we have something for everyone! You can see all of Sarah's books at her author's page at amazon author / sarahorourke (simply remove the spaces).**_

_**Thanks for reading, and we hope you enjoy the new chapters and Sarah's books!**_

* * *

**You'll Never Leave Harlan Alive**

**Chapter Thirteen**

His eyes glued on the wavy glass that separated his booth from the sidewalk outside, Dave frowned as he watched JJ bend her head slightly. He didn't have to be a profiler to read the blonde's body language. Whatever she had just heard was not good news, and she wasn't going to be able to bounce back quickly.

And that worried him.

While he'd watched various ex-wives and lovers unravel before – usually at his provocation – the idea of watching JJ face any kind of pain –with _or_ without him – was enough to make him want to slay dragons. And if somebody would just point him in the fucking right direction, he'd be on his way to do it.

Glancing over his shoulder at the glass door as the bell over the door rang softly again, Raylan nodded to the newcomer, then watched as the older man sank tiredly onto one the worn stools at the counter. Turning his attention back to his sweet tea, he took a deep sip as he stared across at the federal agent. "You think if you stare hard enough at that glass that it'll evaporate into nothingness and you'll be able to hear what they're sayin' out yonder?"

"What I think is that I never should have listened to the two of you and let her go out there by herself," Dave shot back, his tone as low and deep as Raylan's had been. His jaw clenched as he kept his focus on JJ's bent head. "She's found out something, Marshal. And I don't think it's going to be easy for her to take."

Arching one brow as he heard the undercurrent of emotion in the Agent's voice, Raylan drawled, "So you know Jenny that well, huh? She don't take quickly to others, so you musta been studyin' her for a while."

Sparing a quick glance at the other man, Dave smiled tightly. "I make it a priority to know everything about the people I love, Marshal. Don't you?"

"Well, now, Agent, that number has dwindled down to just a precious few for me," Raylan replied evenly as he plucked a toothpick from the dispenser on the table. "She must have taken quite a shine to you if she's lettin' you talk about those kinda feelings. Jenny never was one to wax on about love and the like. She was a real private girl."

"She still is," Dave returned. "I'm assuming that started here…locking herself up inside."

"Don't survive long 'round these parts by wearin' your heart on your sleeve," Raylan said with a snort. "You though…you're a surprise. Not quite the type of man that I imagined Jenny would end up with."

"You know, if there's something you want to know about JJ or me, just come out and ask, Marshal. I'm not known for beating around the bush and these searching comments of yours are getting on my nerves."

"Okay, maybe you _are _a better match than at first glance," Raylan laughed, dropping his tea back to the table. "You can stop eying me like I'm some sort of competition. Believe me, _I ain't_," Raylan assured the older man as he draped one leg across the booth seat and slouched against the wall. "I'm just an old friend that grew up 'round these parts."

"Glad we're on the same page then," Dave grunted, eyeing JJ standing outside again. "What about this Crowder character? Anything you think I might appreciate knowing about him?"

Pushing his hat back on his head, Raylan pretended to consider the question. "Other than he's a lowdown snake that would bite his own mama if it meant he'd get one step ahead of the pack, not a whole lot."

"JJ speaks of him more fondly than that," Dave replied evenly.

"Jenny's been gone a _long_ time," Raylan muttered. "I think she might have forgotten more'n she knew about this place," he worried aloud. "_But_, here's the good news. Boyd won't hurt her. And even if he tried, she can hold her own with the best of 'em," he remarked with a slow grin.

"That I actually believe," Dave said with a slight inclination of his head. "I've seen her in action before. That doesn't mean that I won't keep her from trying to get herself into those situations."

"You're _always_ welcome to try, Agent Rossi," Raylan grinned. "I ain't watched a good ass kickin' in a _long_ time. I'm thinkin' the one she'd give you for interferin' would be downright legendary. All that said, Boyd always had a soft spot for that girl," he said, pointing at the door. Seeing the flash in Rossi's eyes, Raylan rolled his eyes. "_Not_ that kind of softness! Is that where your mind automatically goes for everything?"

"Have you taken a good look at JJ?" Dave asked dryly, his lips smiling faintly.

Chuckling, Raylan said softly, "Neither Boyd nor I ever had any sisters. JJ kinda filled the spot when she was comin' up. But…I moved away and Boyd…well, let's just say he was nobody's version of brother material when Callie shot up. I don't think Boyd would never let nothin' bad happen to the girl if he was standin' there as our host," he said, gesturing to the old woman at the counter, "has indicated. However, he ain't exactly the type to go out of his way to help a body these days neither."

"Why do I sense a big "but" coming up?" Dave asked, his keen ears catching that something definitely went unsaid here in their soft conversation.

"But there isn't much in this holler that Boyd isn't aware of, Rossi. If there's been some kind of trouble, chances are it has made its way back to him. Especially after the little altercation the other night," Raylan maintained with a shrug.

"Can you put aside whatever bad blood you two have and help JJ?" Dave asked, fully prepared to keep the more cooperative of the two men on his side and discard the other if it came to that.


	14. Chapter 14

**You'll Never Leave Harlan Alive**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Raylan leaned back in the booth and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm here now, aren't I?" Studying Rossi's face, he tried to get the measure of the man in front of him, but found the exercise as useless as teats on a boar hog. The agent in front of him wasn't showin' his hand at all.

"Only because JJ basically roped you into joining us," Rossi countered smoothly, unwilling to let the other lawman take any shortcuts in the conversation. His mission was too important to risk any form of miscommunication, and he'd much rather have the cards he was willing to show spread out clearly on the table now.

Any response Raylan thought of making was cut short as the grimy glass door opened once again, and JJ stepped inside the diner. Dave's eyes immediately catalogued her pinched eyebrows and the tightening lines around her mouth. He had been right. She had not heard good news.

Damn it all to hell.

Sliding out of the booth and taking a step toward her, he cupped her elbow as he drew her to him. "You okay, babe?" he murmured, his head bent low against her ear.

For just that spare moment, Jennifer Jareau wanted to take advantage of every benefit that a relationship with David Rossi could offer and allow him to whisk her away to a beautiful deserted island. For that moment, she wanted to escape this hell on earth that existed in Harlan and forget all about this hole in the holler. And she knew that if she much as muttered the words, Dave would have her swept away without so much as a by your leave to anyone around them.

But she couldn't. Her sister needed her. And she was the only one left who could help Callie now.

"Just give me a minute," JJ whispered as she sat down on the cracked vinyl of the booth seat and slipped her cold hand into his underneath the table.

Exchanging a look with the man across from him, Dave's fingers tightened around JJ's. "You take all the time you need, babe."

"Did Betsy know anything useful?" Raylan asked, narrowing his eyes on JJ's pale face.

"Nothing we weren't already aware of," JJ mumbled, reaching for her ice tea with her free hand and taking a steadying sip. "I'm just not sure how in the hell I didn't see this coming. I grew up here. I knew what staying here would mean for her. I should have insisted on getting her out."

"She's a grown woman, JJ," Dave reminded her softly. "You can't make someone else's decisions for them."

"She wasn't grown," JJ snorted with a tight frown. "She was a kid. She's _still_ a kid. Specifically, my baby sister. I owed her better than this," she muttered, gesturing around the rundown diner.

"This is all she's ever known, Jenny," Raylan pointed out mildly. "Not everybody takes to change as quick as you did. Not everybody wants to get the hell out of here. Why, I can't imagine," he remarked, scowling as he looked around the diner. "Honest to God, I'd have kept truckin' in the other direction if I could have, but bein' a lawman meant more to me than the grudge I had against this hellhole."

"We have to find her," JJ whispered fiercely. "When I think of all the things that could happen out there, it terrifies me," she continued, gazing out the dirty glass windows.

"We _will_," Dave assured her calmly.

Seeing the pensive set of his friend's face, Raylan nodded his agreement. "You ain't gonna do that when you're all wrung out, though. I gave Arlo a call while you was having your conversation outside and cleared the way for you and your fella to stay at the homeplace."

"What did you tell him?" JJ asked curiously.

"As little as possible," Ray grunted. Truthfully, his so-called father disgusted the hell out of him. Talking to him in any capacity put a sour taste in his mouth, but JJ needed a safe place to stay, and his Aunt Helen's house was the closest thing he could provide. Unfortunately, he needed Arlo for that. "I told him that I'd give him the details he needed to know tonight at Boyd's bar. That seemed to satisfy him well enough for now."

"I find that hard to believe," JJ half laughed, lifting her head to look at Raylan. "Your daddy never took much at all on faith."

"That's because the only faith Arlo has in in the almighty dollar," Raylan replied evenly. "By the way," he said with a smirk at Dave, "He said to leave your money in the cookie jar and his silence is gonna cost you an extra grand."

"A small price to pay for the element of surprise," Dave returned with a shrug.

"Wait? Arlo wanted you to _pay_ him to keep quiet about us being in town?" JJ asked, looking between the two men.

"I told you, Jenny," Raylan reminded her, leaning forward to lean across the table. "This isn't the same place where we grew up," he said, tapping the scarred wood for emphasis. "It's a hell of a lot worse…a hell of a lot more dangerous."

JJ shook her head in disgust. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Oh, it's more'n possible. It's a cold, hard fact. You don't trust anybody. I mean it," he warned, staring her in the eyes when she gave him a doubtful look and opened her mouth to interupt. "Not Arlo. Not Boyd. Nobody. Not unless they give you a real good reason to change your mind."

"Raylan," JJ said purposefully. "I'm a profiler. He's a profiler," she said, jerking her head slightly to indicate Dave. "We're paid to spot deception, okay? You don't need to tell me about the bad men that live in these hills. I know most all of them by their first name, including the two you seemed to be concerned about. I was never stupid and I haven't forgotten anything."

"Good. You're gonna need every one of your those brain cells to deal with the pack of wolves that are soon gonna be bayin' at the door."


End file.
